


And You Deserve It (The Way You Work It)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Just cake doing the dirty really, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Top Calum, Unsafe Sex, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is hogging the golden retriever puppy and Luke has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Deserve It (The Way You Work It)

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Check this cute af art my friend made for this fic. It's Cake with golden retriever puppy!!!  
> [HERE](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/post/145800598334/summerrainsounds-a-gift-for-my-awesome-friend)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so I know that technically I've been writing a lot of Cake lately. But I have never written a pure Cake fic so I decided to fix this.
> 
> I just love writing Cake ok? They have this versatile thing about them and the sex between them is always fun and playful. Basically, Writing Cake Is The Most Fun l Can Have Without Taking My Clothes Off. 
> 
> I love other pairings (especially Muke) but i deffo have the most fun writing Cake. So that one goes to all you, Cake lovers.  
> I do apologize for poor editing. I wrote like 3/4 of this whilst I was working and was editing it in a room full of people.
> 
> Title from The Weeknd - Earned it (because i think it fits with the story line :D)
> 
> Plz tell me if you have read it and liked it.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

 

******************************************************************************************************************

Luke had it enough with Calum and his puppy hogging which Luke was quite sure was against rules or something.

5SOS Have officially been on a tour for two weeks now and it just so happened that their stylist acquired a puppy. And it was not just any puppy. It was a golden retriever puppy which are like kings of all the puppies. They are small and chubby and fluffy and cute and everything that is good on this world. Luke is quite sure that rainbow appears on the sky every time new puppy is born.

Now, everyone knows that kittens are Michael's thing. And everyone knows that puppies are Calum's. So they have this rule where Calum has priority access to all and any dogs that happen to stumble in the band's space. So it was only natural that Calum was the first to gain access to the little ball of fur or God's most perfect creature. There was just one issue Luke had with this arrangement. Calum would not let the little pup go. Now, when Michael and Ashton were happy to coo and admire the perfect creation from afar Luke wanted to play and touch the little miracle himself. Only Calum would not let him.

The older boy adopted a tendency to run the other way when he saw the taller boy make his way towards the bassist and the perfection he was clutching in his arms.

"You can't hog him forever!" The blond yelled after the Maori boy who ran towards the stage area as soon as he noticed Luke stumbling into the backstage room on his way from catering.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Snorted Ashton from his lotto yoga position or whatever the fuck it was called.

"Second that. That boy would rather play with the damn dog than have his dick sucked." Michael agreed with the drummer.

And well, didn't that just give an idea to Luke.

"Where are you going? You have that 'devilish grin' going on. Please don't burn the place down. Again." Michael yells after Luke who doesn't bother with answering.

He is a man on the mission. He is a man on the bus trying to locate Michael's second suitcase or as Michael calls it 'the black hole'. The name deriving from the fact that whatever makes it inside usually doesn't come out again until the end of the tour.

Once he manages to drag the big suitcase from the rack between the bunk bed and door to the back of the bus he makes sure no one is around to catch him poke around the 'suitcase of doom' that will most definitely not make it to tonight's hotel. Luke was a man on a mission. The mission being locate a small black bag Luke might or might have not burry in there at the beginning of the tour. Once he finally located it under a pile of brand new white T-shirts that will most definitely not see a daylight if Michael has any say in it he unzips it and checks that all three items are still safely tucked inside. The blond smiles at the untouched content of the bag. Perfect. Now all Luke has to do is wait for the evening.

*

"Sugar is not here." Calum says without even looking into Luke's direction when he lets himself into Calum's room.

"Well, the white one might not be but the brown one most definitely is." Luke replies cheekily as he makes his way towards the double bed where Calum is currently sitting against the headboard whilst watching something on the tv.

"You are so fucking lame Hemmings." Calum snorts as Luke kicks his shoes off and climbs up the bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Calum finally redirects his attention to the blond who's fumbling with the pillows.

"I came to cuddle." Luke smiles way too enthusiastically for Calum's taste.

"Go bother Michael then."

"He's playing his video games."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"But I don't wanna cuddle Michael. I wanna cuddle with you. You are warm and have those squishy cheeks." Luke whines as he octopuses himself around the older boy.

"Are you saying hat I am fat?" Calum feigns offence.

"I would never." Luke mumbles reassuringly into the brown boy's neck.

"Why are you wearing your favourite pair of jeans and your favourite t-shirt if all you wanna do is cuddle?" Calum doesn't let Luke off the hook. "You are up to something."

"Pretty and smart. You really are a catch." Luke whispers against Calum's neck before sucking on the skin just under the other boy's jaw.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Calum moans out as Luke palms over his dick.

Like only replies with another kiss under the jaw before grabbing for Calum's soft dick properly. "I wanna play." The youngest whispers out before removing his hand from in between Calum's legs. The oldest boy whines in distress but shuts up once Luke straddles his lap.

"Wanna make out?" Luke grins before ducking his head down and chasing soft plump lips.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Hemmings." Calum whispers in between the kisses with their foreheads pressed against each other and their noses bumping together. "I'm not gonna let you have Sugar just because you are a good kisser and your butt is currently making my dick hard by rubbing against it."

Calum tilts his head to kiss Luke again but Luke pulls back before their lips can touch again.

"Cmon, all I'm asking is 15 minutes with Sugar tomorrow." Luke pleads with the brown boy.

"15 minutes with Sugar for a kiss? I don't know..." Calum seems to consider Luke's offer.

"I'm gonna let you shove your tongue down my throat." Luke offers.

"Deal." Calum says before pulling Luke's chin closer and attacking the younger boy's mouth again. His palms are currently squeezing the blond's sides as the blue eyed boy's arms are resting against Calum's shoulder blades. Luke is grinding his arse against the older boy's crotch as the kiss is getting more and more passionate.

Just as Calum goes to slide his palms lower and his fingers grasp for Luke's hips, the blond boy pulls back.

"Cmon Luke, this kiss literally lasted for 15 seconds. I'm not giving you more time with soft squishy animal just because you are a good kisser and you let me shove my tongue down your throat." The black haired boy whines at the loss of contact.

"You know what else is soft and squishy?" Luke says teasingly before kissing Calum's nose.

"What?" The other plays along.

"My arse." Luke smiles proudly.

"You are unbelievable." Calum whines in frustration as Luke pulls even further away.

"Another 15 minutes with Sugar and I'm gonna let you touch my butt." Luke counters.

The blond can see the other boy's internal struggle so he decides to help him out so he subtly grinds down against Calum's dick.

"Ok. I'm in." The older boy grumbles before Luke smiles in victory and presses their lips back together. The blond slowly guides the bassist's hands down his sides and to his arse before letting Calum's hands go their own way and moving his own back up to tangle them into the black locks.

"Fuck, I love your arse. For a skinny white boy you do have a nice handful." Calum mumbles against the glossy pink lips. He feels the blond smile as he presses another closed mouthed kiss against Calum's mouth before pulling back. He is all pink cheeked and big blown eyes are staring directly into Calum's before he speaks up again.

"You trust me I would never trick you right?" Luke breathes out.

"Yeah. Why?" The older boy furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Listen. I need you to trust me on this one." Luke states seriously whilst not moving his gaze from the chocolate eyes.

"Ok. What is it?" The other boy asks curiously, his palms gently squeezing the blond's arse.

"For another 15 minutes you can slip your hands inside my pants." Luke offers.

"15 minutes with Sugar for a grope of your bare arse? I don't think it's worth it." The Maori boy frowns.

"Listen. I swear it's worth it." Luke insists further. "Look, I swear if you don't think it's worth it I'm gonna give you 15 minutes you gave me for arse groping back."

"You do make a compelling case." The older boy tilts his head to thee side as he reconsiders the offer. "Ok, but you can't go back on that." Calum gives a stern look to the boy in his lap.

"I swear." Luke grins as he patiently waits for the skilled fingers to make their way. He watches the older boy as he firstly moves his palms up the arse before the fingertips are playing with Luke's tight waistband of his jeans and then sneaking behind and gliding over the smooth skin.

"Fuck Luke!" Is this what I think it is?" Moans Calum whose palms are now trapped between the smooth skin of Luke's arse and a material that is most definitely not boxers.

"What Calum? Tell me what do you think it is." Luke grins at the other boy.

"You little shit. You are wearing panties." Calum moans as he thumbs the lacy edge. "Wanna see them." He moans as he starts sucking on Luke's neck just where his jawline is meeting his ear.

"I want another 15 minutes for taking my jeans off. 20 and I will take my shirt off as well." The blond offers.

"Ok." The older says without hesitation before pulling back and giving the younger enough space so he can pull his clothes off. He watches him pull his shirt over his head before he is unzipping his jeans and wiggling out of them.

"Fuck, they look so good on you." Calum praises Luke as he makes it back on his lap.

The panties are nothing fancy really. They are a classic cheeky panties made of black lace and with thick black elastic waistband. Calum can clearly see the beginnings of a stiffie tenting the front. The brown boy grabs for the half hard cock and gives it a soft squeeze that causes Luke to moan in approval. The brown boy smirks before letting Luke's dick go and grabs with both hands just under the blond's arse to pull him further up his lap.

"Wanna have that pretty ass grinding down my dick." He says before he buckles his hips up against Luke's arse harshly, making the younger boy collapse on Calum's chest. Once Luke collects himself again he grabs for one of Calum's palms again before guiding it further up his arse, under the lacy material and in between the soft cheeks.

"Fuck, what's this." Calum moans as his fingers touch something hard and cold.

"For another 15 minutes you can play with the plug." Luke whispers seductively into Calum's ear before pressing the heart shaped base and moaning out loudly.

"I'm gonna give you 30 if you go on all fours for me." Calum counters and Luke doesn't have to be told twice. He quickly rolls of Calum lap and gets himself on all fours, his palms resting dangerously close to the foot of the bed as he is lifting his arse up for other boy to see better.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Luke can hear as Calum gets himself on his knees as well and crawls behind Luke. He is squeezing the younger boy's soft cheeks and pulling them apart to see better the pretty blue heart shining through the thin black lacy material of the panties. His left hand holds a strong grip on Luke's butt cheek as the pointer and the middle finger of the right hand tap lightly on the gem through the panties before pressing on the gem harshly and making the plug inside Luke move beautifully.

Luke mewls at the wonderful feeling Calum just created and pushes his arse back against the curious fingers pressing on the toy.

"Fuck Luke. I'm just gonna... I'm gonna. Fuck!" The older curses as he removes the pressure from the plug to grab for his own stiff dick trapped behind the boxers and basketball shorts to relive himself of some of the pressure.

"I'm gonna pull the panties aside so I can see better." The older finally chokes out before Luke can feel the material being pulled aside so that the blue gem is now fully revealed to Calum's eyes.

"You can play with it. Pull it out, leave me spread on the widest part. Fuck me with it. Whatever you want Cali." The blond teases completely aware he is the one in control right now.

"I..." Calum seems to be lost for words as he carefully pulls the toy and makes Luke's hole open effortlessly for the steel. He can feel the brown boy's hands shaking in excitement and arousal as he fucks Luke with the toy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You look so pretty. Stretched on the plug and with black panties on." Calum praises the blond before pulling the plug out completely. Luke is quick to bring one of his hands back. He places two of his fingers over the slightly gaping hole, trying to wet the fingers with the lube that trickled out of him once the plug was pulled out completely.

"Would you grab the lube for me please." Luke asks over his shoulder. His question seems to finally drag Calum's attention back from in between Luke's arse as he mournfully stares at the blond boy.

"I don't have any." He whines in distress.

"Good thing I came prepared then. Check under your pillows." The blond winks before pushing just the pads of his slightly wet fingers against his opening.

Calum moans at the sight but lets the younger one's arse go in favour of turning his pillows around. It doesn't take long for him to find a small Durex bottle stashed behind two of the pillows.

"When did you get this here?" He asks curiously as he positions himself back behind the blond arse.

"When you were trying to ignore me." Luke replies. "Cmon, wanna se me finger myself or would you rather chat about how I sneak stuff behind your back?" Luke whines impatiently.

"Fuck." Is the only reply he gets before Calum is pulling his panties aside and squirting some lube on Luke's fingers. "Cmon, pretty boy. Earn those minutes." Calum pats Luke's left arse cheek before pulling it apart again. He abandons the tube of lube on the sheets in favour of pulling the lacy material aside to get a better view of two pale fingers pushing inside a pink hole.

"This is so fucking hot." Calum moans when Luke scissors two of his fingers inside his arse.

"Fuck Lukey, can you do three?" Calum asks without tearing his eyes away from in between Luke's soft globes.

"Sure thing. Lube me up cowboy." Luke laughs before moaning at the feeling of more slick hitting his fingers. "Here we go." He says before pulling his two fingers out and going back with three. He stills for a moment, getting used to the spread before slowly pulling the fingers out until only the pads are still inside. He then pulls them completely out before slowly pushing back in again. He hasn't done this in a while so he takes it slowly. Trying to make it as comfortable for himself as he can and putting on the show for Calum at the same time.

"Another 15 and I can fuck you?" Calum asks hopefully.

Luke throws his head back in laughter. Completely aware he has a total control over the situation.

"Forty five." He counters.

"I'm not giving you 45 more minutes with Sugar. Nice try." Calum scoffs.

"45 and I will ride you." Luke offers again. He waits for a moment before delivering the selling line. "Bare."

"Fuck." Calum moans as he abandons the hand pulling the cheek aside to stick it down his pants.

Luke pulls his fingers out in victory before sending a wining smile over his shoulder.

"You can pull the panties down my arse for free though." He offers.

"But I wanna fuck you with your panties on." Calum whines.

"We already destroyed them enough. I'm not ripping them apart completely. Do you have any idea how hard is getting your hands on a pair of panties without anyone noticing or asking awkward questions?"

"Ok then." The Maori grumbles before slowly pulling the lacy sticky material down Luke's bum.

"I'm gonna take it from there. Make yourself comfortable." Luke says once Calum manages to pull the black material under the lily white arse.

Calum follows Luke's suggestion as he makes himself comfortable against the pillows popped up against the headboard. Luke tries to seductively crawl up the bed but all he can really focus on is Calum's hand wrapped around his dick. He is still wearing all his clothes and Luke finds it kind of hot that he will get fucked naked when all Calum can be bothered to do is pull his cock out. Luke tosses a bottle of lube in Calum's direction who skilfully catches it and makes a good use of it. Luke is sitting on Calum's knees as he watches the older guy slick his dick up.

"Cmon babe, put your money where your mouth is." Calum smirks into Luke's direction who might have or might have not been salivating over the pretty dock in the older boy's hand."

"Just how awkward is to wank with hands that have your parents' initials on them?" Luke asks curiously before Calum sends him a dirty look.

"Shut up blondie. You have puppy time to earn."

"Don't worry. I intend to." Luke smirks as he pulls himself further up Calum's body until he can feel Calum drag his dick against Luke's crack. "Gonna put that in?" Luke teases and then bites his lip as Calum pushes the head of his cock past the tight clench of Luke's tight arsehole.

"Here we go. All yours." Calum breathes out before moving his hands around Luke's hips.

"Mmmm. You feel so good. So thick and long." Luke teases as his arse rests flush against Calum's balls. He squeezes around the dick inside his arse and he can feel Calum's fingernails bury into the soft flesh of Luke's hips.

"Can you move please?" Calum hisses out through gritted teeth.

"What? Like that?" Luke teases as he slowly lifts up before falling back down.

"Fuck Luke, I'm not giving Sugar time away for you to fuck with my head not on my dick." Calum tries to get for angry but fails once Luke starts properly moving his hips.

"You might have a big dick but do you know how to use it?" Luke teases, trying to get the older boy to fuck into him from below.

"You little shit." Calum growls out before he starts moving his hips in a rhythm Luke established.

"You are so fucking tight and wet." Calum moans as Luke picks up the speed of his movements.

"Mhm. What a shame would it be for you to pull out just before you come." Luke teases before moaning out loudly at the combination of Calum's cock dragging over his prostate and strong fist pulling on his cock.

"Don't tease me." Calum warns the younger boy before tugging faster on blond's dick. "I'm so fucking close."

"Another 15 and you can cream inside." Luke offers on his slide down the thick dick.

"Deal." The older confirms before grabbing Luke's neck with his free hand and pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Cmon Lukey. Come all over my fist." He breathes out against the wet lips. "Clench around that dick inside." He accompanies his dirty words with tight squeeze of his fist and a well angled dick push.

"Calum!" Luke moans before he is arching his back and clenching his arse. Spilling his milky seed all over the brown fist holding him.

"Fuck Luke, so good, so good." Calum moans at the feeling before letting Luke's dick go. He is grabbing harshly for blond's hips to keep him still as Calum comes with a high pitched moan and "Luke" falling off his lips.

As soon as the black haired boy is done, Luke collapses forward on still clothed older boy's chest. They are both breathing harshly, exchanging a couple of soft kisses as they are both coming down from their high.

Calum rolls them over before he is slowly pulling out of the blond boy who whines at the movement. Once Calum pulls out he goes to crawl down in between Luke's legs but the blond pulls for his hair before he can get past his belly. "Hey, that will be extra."

"Another 15 for a view of your messy asshole and pulling panties over it?" Calum offers with a toothy smile.

"Ok." Luke agrees before letting the black locks go and spreading his legs as wide as he can.

Calum makes his way down the pale body, caressing the pale skin before sucking a hickey into one of the thighs. "Your skin is so fucking soft." Calum says once he manages to finally pull away. He turns around to locate slightly destroyed panties before putting them between his teeth and using his hands to spread the soft cheeks apart. He spits the panties out of his mouth before investigating further.

"Fuck, I fucked you so good you can't even close properly. Can you feel me dripping out of you?" Calum says before bringing one of his thumbs just on the edge of puffy muscle.

In a reply Luke pushes one of his hands down, bypassing his dick and balls before rubbing two fingers over the sensitive rim, making them all shiny before bringing them back to his lips and sucking them inside.

Calum can't help but moan at the sight.

"That was disgusting." Luke scrunches his nose in distaste before lifting his feet up so that Calum can slip the panties back on.

"I have absolutely no idea how much time I just gave away." Calum admits once the panties are back on Luke's arse and Calum's come has made a pretty wet patch on them.

"Well, there is 15 for a kiss , 15 for groping my arse, 15 for groping my bare arse, 20 for stripping down to panties, 30 for playing with the plug, 45 for letting you fucking me bare, 15 for coming inside and 15 for playing with the mess. I believe that makes it for two hours and fifty minutes. I think."

 

*

Luke is minding his own business, playing with Sugar and generally having a good time. He can however feel Michael watching him from the corner of the room where the entertainment centre was set up.

"What did you do?" He finally asks the blond after probably an hour of trying to figure it out himself when Luke strolled with Sugar in his arms.

"I just used my natural charm." Luke smiles innocently at the older boy.

"Has this anything to do with the missing black bag from my suitcase that is most definitely not mine?" The blue haired boy enquires further.

"What?" Luke squeaks out, making the puppy in his arms jump at the high pitched sound.

"Luke, do you seriously think I just drag one extra suitcase around for no reason?" Michael lifts his pierced eyebrow in an amused question.

"Well..." The green eyed boy doesn't wait for Luke's reply. "I can't really blame Calum for giving up so easily. After all, there's little a man wouldn't do if a pretty boy was crawling in his lap dressed in panties and with a toy up his arse."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
